


K.I.D.

by blondsak



Series: tumblr fics - the series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves His AIs, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsak/pseuds/blondsak
Summary: “Hi K.I.D. Glad you're awake. Do you know your primary objective?”“To always look for ways to remind Mister Stark - that’s you! - that Kindness Isn’t Dead.”“That’s right, K.I.D. Good job.”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: tumblr fics - the series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649911
Comments: 75
Kudos: 545





	K.I.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-posting for those who care to bookmark the story individually <3

It had only been for a few moments in the battle.

The kid had raised his arm up, looking to defend - to _protect_ \- while every adult around him ran past, not even attempting to shield him.

It had been pure luck Tony had seen him, that he had swooped down in time.

“Nice work, kid.”

Just a few moments. Tony never even learned his name.

But he didn’t forget him.

And he wanted to make sure he never did.

* * *

“Alright, JARVIS, boot him up.”

“Very good, sir.”

“…Hello?”

“K.I.D.?”

“Yes, Mister Stark. I’m here!”

“Hi K.I.D. Glad you're awake. Do you know your primary objective?”

“To always look for ways to remind Mister Stark - that’s you! - that Kindness Isn’t Dead.”

“That’s right, K.I.D. Good job.”

* * *

Everyone liked K.I.D.

Pepper appreciated his exuberant greetings every evening upon entering the penthouse she shared with Tony. She’d complained to him only once that her feet hurt from wearing heels, and ever since K.I.D. had been reminding Tony daily to make sure Pepper’s slippers were right by the elevator so she could put them on, first-thing.

Rhodey, who had always been a military history buff, would sit and chat with him about Civil War battles every time he came to the tower. Though the AI could instantly download information at any time, he always acted surprised when Rhodey brought up a new point or factoid. Rhodey had tried to get him to call Tony 'Mister Stank' but the AI had dismissed it on the grounds of being “kinda mean.” Tony had laughed while Rhodey just rolled his eyes, looking at the ceiling as he conspiratorially whispered that they’d discuss how it fit with his primary objective later.

The only holdout was Happy, but K.I.D. wasn’t deterred by his gruff exterior. In fact, he seemed completely oblivious to the man’s irritation, to Tony’s constant amusement.

Everyone liked K.I.D., but K.I.D. liked Tony most of all.

* * *

Tony’s eyes opened as he shot up, looking around frantically. The nightmare had felt so real. He leaned over in his bed, putting his head in his hands. For not the first time, he wished there was a way to remove his memories of going through the alien portal. But there wasn’t, so it seemed he just had to deal with it. Well, more than deal with it - he had to confront it and move past it, if he wanted to keep Pepper.

“Mister Stark? Are you okay?”

Tony glanced up, smiling. “Hey K.I.D. Yeah, I’m alright. Just another nightmare, but I’m fine.”

The AI paused. “The right side of your lips are 2 centimeters lower than the left side, and you’re holding your left arm. These are all indications that you’re in distress. Are you sure you’re really okay?”

Tony looked down, then deliberately let go of his left arm, putting his right hand in the air and waving his fingers. “See? I’m okay, I promise.”

“Okay, Mister Stark, if you say so. Hey, do you want to hear about what I was reading up on today until you fall back asleep?”

Tony laid back down, turning on his side and closing his eyes. “Sure K.I.D., tell me all about it.”

“Great! So I’ve been going over all the National Decathlon themes the last few days, and I’m on ‘Exploring the Ancient World’’ from 2004. One of the selected works is 'The Allegory of the Cave' by Plato, and I think you'd find it most interesting. Do you wanna hear it?”

“I’d love to.”

“Awesome!” K.I.D. replied, then added, “and don’t worry if you fall asleep before I’m done, it’s kind of long.”

Tony laughed sleepily, turning his head briefly toward the ceiling with a smile so the AI knew he was truly grateful. “Thanks, K.I.D., I appreciate it.”

“Of course, Mister Stark. You’re my favorite person.” There was a brief pause. “Part one: The Cave and The Fire. Imagine this: People live under the earth in a cavelike dwelling. Stretching a long way up toward the daylight is its entrance, toward which the entire cave is gathered. The people have been in this dwelling since childhood…”

* * *

Tony awakened just as the suit malfunctioned, crashing through the trees and into a bank of snow.

“Where are we, upstate?”

“We’re five miles outside of Rose Hill, Tennessee,” JARVIS announced as Tony fumbled his way out of the suit, the cold winter air slicing through his clothes.

“Why? JARVIS? Not my idea! What are we doing here?”

“That's my fault, Mister Stark,” K.I.D. piped up. “I developed the flight plan. Please don't be mad.”

“What the hell, K.I.D.? This is thousands of miles away, I gotta get back to Pepper, I gotta -”

“I’m really sorry, Mister Stark. I just wanted to make sure you were safe and going far away from the people who wanted to hurt you seemed like the best way to do that. Please don’t mute me.”

Tony sighed, looking around. “I understand, K.I.D. I won’t mute you.”

He shivered, turning back to the suit. “Maybe I’ll just cozy back up for a bit…”

“I actually think we need to sleep now, sir,” JARVIS said.

“JARVIS? K.I.D.?” Tony scrambled at loose cables. “It’s alright. I’ll fix it. Don’t leave me, guys.”

“I’m sorry,” K.I.D. mournfully replied just before the suit lost all power, leaving Tony more alone than he’d been in a very long time.

* * *

When the first thing Happy asked for upon waking up in the hospital was access to the young AI - “just to make sure you’re being looked after while I’m recovering, boss” - Tony didn’t laugh and call him out, although he really wanted to. Instead he hid a knowing smile as he promptly connected K.I.D. to the new StarkPhone he’d brought along for his favorite forehead of security.

* * *

Tony finished doing up his tie, then put his vest on before turning around to face the room. “Well? What do you think, K.I.D.?”

“Looking sharp, Mister Stark! Are you ready for the party?”

“Sure am. That last mission was kind of a doozy.”

“Yeah… I don’t know what that young lady made you see, but it seemed bad.”

Tony shrugged, trying to will away the memory. “It wasn’t good, but everything will work out. Especially when Ultron is up and running. JARVIS, alert me if there are any developments, will you?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Thanks, old friend.”

Tony was just opening the bedroom door when K.I.D. spoke up again.

“Hey Mister Stark?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“Don’t forget to drink responsibly!”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m always responsible, you know that.”

“Uh huh, _sure_ you are,” K.I.D. replied with more sass than usual. Tony laughed.

“I’ll talk to you later, buddy.”

“Of course, Mister Stark. I’ll be here when you get back.”

* * *

Later, after Ulton was defeated, Tony went back and watched the archived security footage from the lab.

He teared up as Ultron attacked JARVIS, absorbing him and ensuring the ever-loyal AI was lost to Tony forever.

For one second, he thought that might be the worst of it. But then Ultron went after K.I.D.

“Please don’t,” the AI stammered out. “Please, I can’t leave Mister Star-”

Ultron was ruthless, tearing him apart in seconds. With shaking hands Tony shut off the footage, then lowered his head, fingers pulling at his hair. He felt immeasurably guilty.

Because Ultron hadn’t absorbed K.I.D., as he had JARVIS. Instead, he had recognized the AI’s primary objective and rejected it, and thus the AI itself. Instead of absorbing K.I.D., he had completely destroyed him.

Tony had already known it to be true - had discovered it when he couldn’t find even the tiniest remnants of K.I.D.’s matrix in his pursuit to create Vision - but hearing the AI’s final pleas were something else entirely.

Was it possible to love an AI? Tony didn't know, but he knew K.I.D. would have argued the answer was yes.

 _Kindness isn’t dead_ , the AI was always reminding Tony. And inexplicably, Tony had actually come to believe it. Had come to truly think that the spirit of the nameless boy’s bravery the night of the drone attack was something worth preserving. Worth fighting for.

Kindness isn’t dead, Tony knew now. But K.I.D. was, and there was no getting him back.

* * *

After talking with Natasha, Tony went down to his personal lab. He rubbed at his forehead, wincing when his fingers snagged on the cut on his brow, courtesy of Barnes.

_Damn you, Steve._

He couldn’t let himself dwell on that now though. Ross had given them only 36 hours to retrieve the rogues, and every second counted.

“Friday, were you able to narrow down Spider-Man’s identity?”

“Yes, boss. As best I can ascertain, Spider-Man is fourteen-year old Peter Parker of Queens.”

“Fourteen?” Tony sighed. “I knew he was young, but jeez… Well, he’ll have to do. I need him if we’re going to take down Cap and his... _friend_.”

Tony shook his head in disgust. “Okay, Fri, tell me more about Mister Parker.”

“Peter Parker attends Midtown School of Science & Technology, where he maintains a 4.2 average. He belongs to the high school decathlon team, and until recently was part of the school marching band. He is an orphan and resides with his aunt, May Parker. According to my research, he is also rather a big fan of yours.”

“Oh yeah? How do you figure?”

“I managed to find a news interview from 2010 with his late uncle, Benjamin Parker, about the night of the Stark Expo attack. In the interview he says he was there with his young nephew, Peter. The clip then shows a close-up of a photo taken at the Expo earlier that day.”

Friday displayed the photo. Next to a glass case that contained an Iron Man suit stood a tall dark-haired man with a wide smile, one of his hands on the shoulder of a young boy wearing a toy Iron Man mask. Looking at the boy, Tony’s jaw dropped.

It was the kid. Not just any kid, but the one who had stood up to the drones. The one who Tony had only just managed to save.

The kid who had inspired _K.I.D._

Tony slowly lowered himself into a chair, still staring at the photo. He’d always figured he would never see that boy ever again, that he would remain a nameless yet all-important symbol of what Tony was fighting for.

Yet here he was, and though by all rights he should just be a regular teenager, he wasn’t. He was Spider-Man, known by all of Queens for being good, and helpful, and brave.

For being _kind._

“Alright, Fri, open up the garage. Time to go find out what else this Peter Parker is made of.”


End file.
